One shot le destin de Lisa
by Lily di Rivombrosa Versailles
Summary: David a déclaré sa flamme à Lisa, il décide de la demander en mariage.


**Cette histoire se passe quelques mois après que David a déclaré sa flamme à Lisa ( Dans ma version David est resté avec Lisa même après son enlèvement.)**

David était parti en voyage d'affaire, Lisa ne l'avait pas accompagné, il lui manquait beaucoup.  
La jeune femme venait de rentrer chez elle quand son portable sonna.  
" Allo"  
\- Allo ma puce, c'est moi.  
\- David ! Je suis si heureuse de t'entendre, tu me manques tellement, j'ai hâte que tu rentres.  
\- Je reviens dans cinq jours.  
\- Cinq jours sans toi c'est très long.  
\- Je le sais, mais ce voyage d'affaire était de la plus haute importance pour Kerima. Je t'ai appelée pour te prévenir que ce soir tu as un dîner d'affaire très important chez Wolfhardt à 21 heures. Pour ce dîner c'est tenue de soirée obligatoire.  
\- Quoi ! Mais tu ne pouvais pas me prévenir plus tôt, je ne serais jamais prête à temps, et je n'ai rien à me mettre!  
\- Pas de problème pour ça, Hugo est au courant, il a préparé une tenue pour toi.  
\- Qu'est ce que c'est au juste que ce dîner ? Questionna Lisa un peu suspicieuse.  
\- C'est de la plus haute importance, ta présence est obligatoire.  
\- Très bien, et qui y aura-t-il à ce dïner d'affaire ?  
\- Toi bien entendu !  
\- Ah ah très drôle ! J'ai l'impression que Max et ses blagues déteignent sur toi.  
\- Il y aura plein de personnes importantes.  
\- Mais elles ont bien un nom ces personnes !  
\- Oui bien entendu … Ho je suis désolé mon ange .. je n'ai plus de batterie… Je t'aime … à bientôt.  
\- Moi aussi je …  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que David avait déjà racroché.

* * *

Lisa redescendit au salon pour prévenir ses parents.  
\- Je ne dînerai pas ici ce soir, j'ai un important dîner d'affaire chez Wolfhardt, David vient de me prévenir.  
\- Il ne pouvait pas te prévenir avant ! S'exclama Bernard  
\- C'est un dîner de dernière minute. Répondit Lisa  
\- Un dîner de dernière minutes, en voilà d'une idée !  
\- Bernard ! Calme toi un peu ! reprit Katia  
\- Il va voir ce Seidel si il entraîne mon petit canard en sucre dans je ne sais quelle affaire !  
\- Papa !

* * *

Lisa se rendit chez Kerima où Hugo l'attendait.  
\- Lisa, te voilà enfin ! J'ai faillit attendre.  
\- Excuse moi.  
\- Maintenant viens voir la tenue que je t'ai préparée.  
Le styliste lui montra une magnifique robe en soie rose et noire.  
\- Hugo ! Cette robe est magnifique ! C'est beaucoup trop beau pour un dîner d'affaire.  
\- Lisa ! Oserais- tu dire que je ne connais pas mon métier ?  
\- Bien sûr que non! répondit Lisa un peu gênée.  
\- De plus j'obéîs aux ordres de ton petit ami.

* * *

Lisa enfila la robe puis fut coiffée et maquillée.  
Sabrina la vit et pouffa de rire.  
\- Même bien habillée et coiffée, elle restera un gros tas de saindoux, je ne comprends ce que David peut lui trouver, il doit être aussi bigleux qu'elle ou alors il lui manque des neurones.  
\- Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi. Répliqua Agnés.  
\- C'est vrai, que je suis vraiment la plus jolie ici .  
\- Ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que David n'est pas mononeurone comme toi.  
Sabrina s'en alla en maugréant.

* * *

Lisa s'apprêtait à héler un taxi quand le chauffeur de la Ferrari 456 GT bleue nuit, garée devant l'immeuble de Kerima s'adressa à elle.  
\- Mademoiselle Plenske ?  
\- Oui  
\- Je suis chargé de vous conduire chez Wolfhardt.  
\- Une tenue de soirée, une voiture avec chauffeur, David qui fait des mystères, mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce dîner d'affaires ? Ce n'est tout de même pas … Non Lisa arrête de rêver ! Ce n'est certainement pas ça ! Pensa la jeune femme.

* * *

Quelques instant plus tard, elle arriva au restaurant.  
\- Veuillez me suivre mademoiselle Plenske.  
Elle suivit le serveur qui l'emmena dans une salle magnifiquement décorée, il y avait des roses partout et des pétales par terre, et une table dressée …. pour deux personnes.  
La jeune femme écquarquilla les yeux.. Elle se retourna et aperçu David, le jeune homme portait un costume beige clair et semblait très ému.  
Elle se jeta dans ses bras.  
\- David ! Je croyais que tu étais en voyage d'affaire ?  
\- En fait, je suis rentré hier soir, et je voulais te faire une surprise.  
\- Il allèrent s'asseoir.

* * *

La musique commença, une chorale entra et ils se mirent à chanter.  
( Version anglaise de "Aimer" de la comédie musicale Roméo et Juliette)

_THESE ARE MY RIVERS_

ROMEO  
Your eyes, these are my rivers  
One glance can start a journey  
That takes me to wondrous places  
Your eyes, these are my rivers  
JULIET  
Your arms, these are my mountains  
Hold me, and stars seem closer  
No one can ever reach us  
Your arms, these are my mountains  
ROMEO &amp; JULIET  
No need to ever wander  
We have the world before us  
Don't move, let's always stay here  
My heart, has found its way here  
JULIET  
Your smile, your voice, your laughter  
New worlds that need exploring  
ROMEO  
And yet there's no need to leave here  
ROMEO &amp; JULIET  
These things, these are my rivers  
CHORUS  
Your eyes, these are my rivers  
One glance can start a journey  
That takes me to wondrous places  
Your eyes, these are my rivers  
Your arms, these are my mountains  
ROMEO  
These are my mountains  
CHORUS  
Hold me, and stars seem closer  
ROMEO  
Stars seem closer  
CHORUS  
No one can ever reach us  
Your arms, these are my mountains  
Your smile, your voice, your laughter  
JULIET  
Your smile, your voice  
CHORUS  
New worlds that need exploring  
ROMEO  
Exploring  
chorus  
And yet there's no need to leave here  
These things, they'll be my rivers  
Always, always, always, always  
**************************************

* * *

Lisa fut touchée, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, elle remarqua que son petit ami était également très ému.  
\- David c'est magnifique, mais quand as-tu préparé cela ?  
\- En fait, il y a plusieurs semaines que je te prépare cette surprise, et cette chorale n'est qu'un début.  
\- Que me prépares tu donc ? Demanda t-elle.  
\- C'est une surprise, maintenant dînons.

* * *

A la fin du repas, les chanteurs revinrent.

_The man you love ( Il divo)_

Si me ves hallarás en mis ojos el amor  
eres tú la mitad que a mi vida completó  
Lo que soy te daré sin miedo a algun error  
creo en ti y dejaré en tus manos mi ilusión.  
Quiero estar dentro de tu corazón,  
Poder lograr que me ames como yo.  
I only wanna be the man  
to give you everything I can  
every day and every night  
love you for all my life.  
I don't wanna change the world  
as long as you're my girl  
it's more than enough,  
just to be the man you love.  
Quiero ser el lugar donde puedas refugiar  
el temor y calmar en mis brazos tu ansiedad  
Desde hoy voy a ser todo para ti  
Hasta ayer te soñé y ahora estás aquí  
Quiero oir tus secretos, lo que sueñes descubrir,  
quiero amarte así.  
I only wanna be the man  
to give you everything I can  
every day and every night  
love you for all my life.  
I don't wanna change the world  
as long as you're my girl  
it's more than enough,  
just to be the man you love.  
I only wanna be the man  
to give you everything I can  
every day and every night  
love you for all my life.  
I don't wanna change the world  
as long as you're my girl  
it's more than enough,  
just to be the man you love.  
Just to be the man you love

* * *

L'un des chanteurs apporta un bouquet de roses rose foncée et de gypsophiles à Lisa.  
\- Ce bouquet est pour vous mademoiselle.  
\- Merci.

Avec les fleurs il y avait une petite carte.

_« Pour la jeune femme qui a volé mon cœur  
Signé : David »_

La jeune femme rougit.  
\- David, ces roses sont magnifiques !

Elle remarqua alors que l'une des fleurs était fausse, elle la prit dans ses mains et vit que la rose était un écrin, elle l'ouvrit et découvrit une bague. Elle sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux. David prit la bague et s'agenouilla devant sa petite amie. Il lui prit la main et glissa la bague à son doigt. Il avait les larmes yeux.  
\- Lisa, veux tu m'épouser ?  
La jeune femme pleurait de joie.  
\- Oui, David, je le veux  
Il prit Lisa dans ses bras et essuya délicatement ses larmes. Ils échangèrent un tendre baiser.  
\- Tous nos vœux de bonheur ! S'écrièrent les chanteurs et les serveurs.  
\- Merci, répondirent les deux jeunes gens très émus.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard ils rentrèrent à la résidence des Seidel il ne faisait pas très chaud, Lisa tremblait.  
\- Tu as froid,  
\- Oui,  
David enleva sa veste et la posa sur les petites épaules de la jeune femme. Il l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Dans le ciel des nuages s'amoncelaient, un orage allait éclater.  
Ils arrivèrent à la maison au moment où la pluie commençait à tomber. Ils allèrent au salon, David prit Lisa dans ses bras et contempla longuement son doux visage.  
\- Cette soirée était merveilleuse, dit il  
\- David… je te remercie pour cette magnifique soirée, mais le plus merveilleux des cadeaux que tu me fais c'est de me prouver ton amour un peu plus chaque jour.  
\- Lisa, jamais je ne t'abandonnerai, je serai toujours là pour toi.  
La jeune femme cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour empêcher ses larmes de couler ;  
\- David, je t'aime.  
\- Ma princesse."  
Il l'embrassa tendrement sur la bouche.

FIN


End file.
